Talk:Step by Step/Issue 13/@comment-23785492-20141117133913
Never mind whether its an apocalypse or not, a Monday is a Monday, a pretty bad day either way. D; (Conveniently enough it is also Monday in real life at the time this review was written. :P) Anyway, here I am...again, with another review. xD I got some time today so hopefully I will read a few, I mean I don't want to rush it but....I've spent like a year reading this story and haven't even caught up yet so I think its about time I caught up. xD But yeah, lets get started with these reviews done by the worst reviewer ever. :P First off I'd like to go with Carter and his little scene at the end there...I mean, how the fuck is that guy still alive? he was bitten ages ago and it seems like there was a little time skip for this issue, right? Obviously he's struggling with the "injury" but damn, would've thought he would die by now. Although it is pretty interesting to see someone trying to fight off the infection without actually amputating the limb so it does make an interesting scene, although by the looks of it he's either going to bite the bullet or use his gun to amputate...not sure that'll work but eh. I admit, I'd like to see him survive the bite though and its not that un realistic that he's survived so far without having amputated it because...well actually it depends on what time your zombie infection is but lets take the walking deads for example. Its not the bite that kills you, the infection is already in you but the zombie's "germs" needed to be added to it, and all infections can be fought with the right medicine, so its not that un realistic that so far he's surviving the bite in my opinion. Of coarse if how your stories infection works is nothing like the walking dead's then that whole paragraph I just wrote was pointless. xD Oh well, its still cool to see someone go through it slowly and over time instead of just getting over it in 3/4 issues or less. Looking forward to seeing where that's going. Now onto "the body every man would pay for"...I mean....Amanda.... >:D as well as one of my favs Alexander and Frank, perv, xD Haven't really had that much focus on these three for a while, not that I can remember anyway, please forgive me if I'm wrong I forget so easily <3, so its nice to see they get a scene to focus on just them, of coarse Alexander stood out for me though, I like his character so much more than the others. :P (that's why I dislike you a bit, I've seen the character page, I have to look at it to remind myself who people are, I know who dies. D:< xD) But yeah, I'll start with Amanda and her "partner" (perv) Frank. :P They're scene was a nice starting one and a bit of a LOL at the start, although I don't get why Brock needs them patrolling that much, I mean at the very least shift it up so more than two people do it. D: Although Alexander did quickly take the spot light when he appeared so I'm not sure what else to say about them. xD I did chuckle at Frank saying "to be Frank." though. Alexander, urgh I don't know what to say for, I never know what to say!! D:< I'll just go with the normal, he was great yeah? no? fine! >.> It was nice to see him get some more focus on him, I will say that, the last major scene I remember him getting most of the focus, not counting scenes like the one...last issue? where he was saying about having to suck a dick first xD, was the one where he was trying to fix the radio and then a zombie came out of nowhere, again forgive me if I'm wrong, I forget. D; And finally we have Nolan, Lyle and Wayne? (I don't remember Wayne ever appearing before so eh. xD). Not sure what I think about they're scene to be honest. It obviously had its funny moments because whenever Nolan and Lyle are in a scene its gonna be good but part of it was a bit interesting, I hope we can get more into this whole Big Earl thing and find out what happened exactly cause that would be a good issue, one thing that I cant figure out though is, did they kill this guy before or after the zombies started? D: Apart from that I don't know what else to say and I'm going off to eat lunch so, talk to you in the next review Zed! :P